He Knew More
by trappedinthestars
Summary: "You were right." I said. I expected him to flash his signature smirk, but instead he said the few words I thought I would never hear Zachary Goode say. "No, I wasn't." Full Summary Inside. AU. In the process of being rewritten and revised in earlier chapters!
1. I'm Finally Right

_Summary: __ Zach has always been in the loop, but when people start disappearing he doesn't know what's going on. He needs Cammie's help to find the missing people especially since it's Zach's and Cammie's friends that are disappearing._

_***Now revised***_

**Chapter 1: I'm finally right**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Recently I've been spending most of my nights lying in bed, tired and cold. I just stare up at the ceiling and let thoughts run through my head over and over and over again. I don't know why it happens to me, but when it does it means something bad is coming… oh, how I wished I was wrong in that case.

That night in particular, I couldn't sleep at all so I did the thing I always do. I got out of bed and left my room quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I walked down the long halls of the Gallagher Academy trying to find a place to relax, but relaxation is far away when you're a girl like me. I took a turn and almost immediately ran into a strong body. I stepped back to see the only person that would be walking around at night. "Hey Gallagher girl," Zach said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. That question always got a weird reply or none at all.

"Nothing," he answered. Of course when Zachary Goode says nothing it's always something.

"Zach, what are you doing?" I repeated.

He didn't answer for a while as if he was trying to decide if he should tell me. I found it hard to believe that after all we went through he still didn't know whether he could tell me things. "Something's been happening and I need you to observe the teachers," He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Can you just do me the favor?" He asked.

"Why? What's going on Zach?" I repeated.

"Please. If anything weird or suspicious happens tell me," He replied, clearly avoiding the question.

"Zach nothing weird is going on. Everything is normal," I informed him.

"Will you just be careful?" He asked.

"Zach all the teachers are normal," I stated.

"You sure?" He asked. Before I could say anything else he did what Zachary Goode does best, he disappeared without a trace.

I sighed and walked back to my room to find my roommates awake. "Where were you?" Bex asked.

"Nowhere" I answered.

"You're lying," Bex concluded.

"I couldn't sleep so I took a walk," I stated.

"That's it?" Macey asked.

"Yep, that's it," I responded as I walked to my bed and lay down. "Good night."

"Good night."

(***)

I woke up the next morning thinking about what Zach had said. It was a fleeting thought in the back of my mind, but as I got ready for class and headed out the door with Bex I couldn't help but consider the fact that maybe Zach was right… he usually was. "Cammie, are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

Bex gave me a strange look. "Ok."

We continued to walk down the hall to breakfast till we reached our destination and sat at the table to eat our breakfast. I wasn't really hungry so I picked at my food. "Can I get your attention?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up to see my mom in the front of the room. "We have some big news. I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Dobrev. He will be your new P&E teacher." She introduced our new teacher.

A tall dark haired man wearing a navy blue pin stripe suit approached the front of the room. "I hope you will all treat Mr. Dobrev with respect," she added nicely.

After the announcement everyone went back to their food.

"So what do you think of our new teacher?" Bex asked.

"Honestly, he sort of creeps me out," I confessed.

Bex rolled her eyes at the comment and pulled me up and out of my seat. "We have to get to class."

(***)

After a few classes, Bex and I went to the P&E barn. We saw Mr. Dobrev seated on a chair reading a newspaper while a line of girls stood in front of him, waiting. We walked over to the girls and I asked, "What's going on?"

"He's been sitting there for 5 minutes so far," Tina answered.

"He's supposed to be teaching us," I replied.

"He will," Bex declared. Before I could even respond, Bex did something I would have never been able to do. She walked up to Mr. Dobrev and took away his newspaper. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching us?"

A smile appeared on his face. He stood up and walked to the line of girls. "Partner up," he instructed. The girls found partners right away. "Now, I want you to try to knock over your opponent."

"What's the point in this?" Tina asked.

Another smile appeared on his face. "I'd prefer it if you kept your questions to a minimum," he replied.

Bex and I exchanged looks before approaching him once again.

"Where did you use to work?" I asked.

"Somewhere." he answered.

"You didn't exactly answer the question," Bex told him.

"No more questions. Plus, it's not important," he snapped. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"There's something weird about him," I declared.

"Yep," Bex agreed, "and I want to find out what it is."

(***)

After all my classes and dinner ended everyone went to bed. Once again I found myself lying in my bed unable to sleep. I got out of bed and left the room. As I walked down the halls I saw a shadow by the staircase and who was I to run into but the one and only Zachary Goode. "What are you doing here… again?" I asked.

"You should know the answer to that by now," he replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to block out the cold seeping into my body. "I thought you were just being paranoid about what you said earlier, but there is something weird about our new teacher."

He didn't say a thing as if he was lost in his thoughts. "You were right," I shrugged and waited for him to speak.

I expected him to flash his signature smirk, but instead he said the few words I thought I'd never hear Zachary Goode say. "No, I wasn't."


	2. First to Leave

_***Now revised***_

**Chapter 2: First to Leave**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I stood in the long hallway facing Zach. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Young spies are disappearing," he answered.

"So you're basically saying that people are after all of us?" I asked.

"I guess. At first I suspected the teachers but I did my own investigation and they're not involved," he responded.

"That's why you're roaming the halls of the Gallagher Academy. Shouldn't you be at Blackthorne?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's not like they notice," he pointed out.

"It's dangerous, and how did you get in by yourself?" I asked.

"Who said I was on my own?" he replied.

"There are more people here?" I asked.

"Not here exactly but yes," he answered.

"Who?" I asked.

"That's not important. Just watch your back and don't tell _anyone_," he emphasized the last part of his sentence.

And then in the blink of an eye, he disappeared. I stood in the empty halls alone and cold.

(***)

The next day I woke up with a bad feeling in my stomach. Being me, I chose to ignore it and got ready for class before leaving my room with Bex, Macey, and Liz. "Cammie, are you ok?" Bex asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You've been acting kind of weird," Liz informed her.

"Well…" I began, "there is one small thing."

"What's going on?" All three of them asked.

"The last few nights Zach-," I began.

"Zach! Of course it has something to do with him," Macey interrupted.

"People have been disappearing," I revealed.

"What people?" Liz asked.

"People like us; young spies." I answered.

"That's it?" Bex asked.

I shrugged. "That's all he told me."

"Then we need to find out more," Bex suggested.

"Do you know if Zach will be here tonight?" Macey asked.

"No, but knowing him he probably will be," I answered.

"Then we'll be waiting. He's going to give us answers," Macey stated.

"You think he'll actually tell us?" I asked.

"He's sort of afraid of us," Bex answered.

I nodded and began walking ahead of them. "Let's get some breakfast, I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

We walked to breakfast in silence.

(***)

After breakfast we followed our daily routine. I wasn't really paying attention in cove ops, but there was something stuck in my head for the whole day afterwards. "Trust is very important. It's also one of the hardest things. Not everyone is worth trusting. Sometimes the people you've known the most can't be trusted."

That's all I heard during the lesson. Those four sentences repeated themselves in my head. The day passed by so quickly I barely remembered anything. It was just me going through the motions and I didn't like that.

At night Bex, Macey, Liz, and I waited quietly in my room. We snuck out once we were sure no one was awake. I walked down the halls looking for Zach. After 20 minutes of walking I was about ready to give up, but then I turned around and Zach was right behind me. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for you; I want answers," I explained.

"I know, but I can't tell you anything. Also, tell your friends I know they're here so they can come out of their hiding spots," he added.

Bex, Macey, and Liz appeared from the darkness. They stood behind me, ready to interrogate Zach.

"We know you know more," Macey told him.

"I would usually be intimidated right about now, but I've known you for too long," he replied.

"Just tell us more," Bex demanded.

"Look, I've told you all you need to know," he snapped. "We're handling it."

"Who's _we_?" Macey asked.

Zach's signature smirk appeared on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Answer the question." I demanded.

Zach thought about it for a moment. "A couple close friends."

"So that means your only two friends, Grant and Jonas," Bex answered.

Zach rolled his eyes. "Sure..."

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I never said it was them, all I said was sure," he replied.

"Zach, tell us." I pleaded.

"I told you already. Two other people," he repeated.

"And who are those people?" Bex asked.

"I'm wasting your time and you're wasting mine."

"Zach, tell us something," Bex demanded.

Zach shook his head and shrugged. "Fine, I'll tell you what you don't want to hear; you're next."

A look of confusion and frustration filled her face. "What?"

"I told you to not tell anyone, but now all of you are on the list. And you're next."

Macey scoffed. "You better be joking."

"You know me, do I ever joke?" he asked.

"Zach what's going to happen?" I asked.

"I warned you. Now you're in and you know how impossible it is to get out," he told them.

I turned to look at my roommates and they all had the same look on their faces. Fright and confusion. When I turned back Zach was gone.

If Zach was right then we all had to watch our backs or else we'd be the first to leave.


	3. We Were Warned

_***Now revised***_

**Chapter 3: We Were Warned**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Bex's alarm clock.

"Bex, can you turn that off?" I asked, my vision fogged with sleepiness.

The alarm clock continued to make noise and I groaned before turning over to throw a pillow at her bed. "Bex?"

Finally I lifted my head and saw that her bed was empty. "Macey, Liz wake up."

They both got out of their beds and stood next to me. "She's gone."

We stood there for another 5 minutes in complete silence.

"We… We have to do something." Liz exclaimed.

"How? We don't know anything and the only person that does won't tell us anything," I replied.

"There has to be a way," Macey sighed and approached Bex's bed. She ripped off the sheets and sent them flying across the room. I immediately spotted a piece of paper that was perfectly folded into a small square. "Guys," I pointed at the small piece of evidence.

"Open it." Liz urged. I took hold of the square and unfolded the piece of paper only to find a vague three word message. "**You were warned. –S" **I read aloud.

Macey and Liz had worried expressions on their faces and I looked up from the paper and said, "We need to find Zach."

(***)

It passed hours and it was finally midnight. Macey, Liz, and I left our room quietly. We walked down the hall keeping an eye out for Zach. After a good 15 minutes we stopped at the bottom of the master staircase. "Ok, this never works. We have to wait for him to come to us," Macey advised.

"You don't have to wait any longer." I heard a voice say. All three of us turned around to see the one and only Zachary Goode.

"Zach we need to know more," I pleaded.

He leaned back against the wall like he didn't have a single care in the world. "Why?"

"Bex, she's gone," I informed him.

He looked down at the floor shaking his head. "I warned you."

A chill ran down my back at the sound of those three words. "You have to help," I begged.

He walked closer to me still shaking his head. "You just don't get it. It's not my mess to fix."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Macey asked.

"It means that you're on your own. It's your problem," He told them.

"Zach, she could die." My voice came out unusually timid, surprising not only everyone around me, but myself.

"Listen Gallagher girl," he spoke in a low, angry voice. "I told you not to tell anyone, and now this is your problem. I can't and I won't help you." He lowered his voice with each word that left his lips.

"She's in danger," Liz stated.

"And whose fault is that?" he snapped.

I looked at him with tear filled eyes. "You have to."

"In other cases I would but I can't get involved. It would make things worse," he responded. Before I could get another word out he was gone.

(***)

The next morning we sat quietly during breakfast, not bothering to look at our food. The day was passing by quickly and none of us had said a word. I was again just going through the motions and that scared me.

When it was dark we didn't even try to find Zach. We knew he wouldn't help.

After an hour or so of lying in bed I heard Macey groan. "We can't sit here and do nothing."

"Then what do we do? We don't know a thing. The one person that does won't tell us because he doesn't want to get involved." I sighed and turned to face the two girls.

Liz chuckled a bit. "Oh please, Zachary Goode not wanting to be involved? That's like us ever being able to have a normal life. He's obviously keeping a secret."

"The thing is what is it?" I asked.

Macey threw her comforter to the side and stood up. "I'm not going to wait to find out. Let's go."

We found Zach easily. He was exactly where we had last seen him.

He turned around knowing we would be there. "Zach, you know what we want," I told him.

I looked him in the eyes and saw worry instead of power.

"I don't care. I'm doing this on my own," he revealed.

"What happened to not being involved?" Macey asked. I noticed his reaction when Macey said that.

He looked… sad. "Jonas. He's been captured."

"So you're going by yourself?" I asked.

"No," he answered. As soon as the words left his lips, I saw a body behind him.

"Who's there?" I asked.

Grant stepped out of the shadows.

"That's it. You're just going to go?" I asked.

Zach's face filled with seriousness as he spoke, "If you want to join us I don't care anymore. Do whatever you want. I'm getting my friend back, so are you coming?"


	4. All I heard was static

_**AN: Sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been really busy with school and other stories. I won't be able to update as quick but I will continue the story.**_

**Chapter 4: All I Heard Was Static**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I decided to go with Zach. After the first 2 hours I realized it was a big mistake. "You want me to what?" I asked.

"Jump." Zach answered, as if it was the simplest thing ever. We were more than a thousand feet in the air flying over France. "I can't."

"You have a parachute." he reminded me.

"I won't." I declared.

"Fine, bye." he said. Zach jumped out the plane. I looked around anxiously.

"Don´t let me die god." I said to myself. I crossed my arms on my chest and jumped. The wind hit my face as I sank to the ground. I pulled on the parachute and it opened up. I floated to the ground. As I was landing I fell flat on my face.

I stood up and saw Zach giving me another one of his I-know-something-you-don't-know looks. "Was that so hard?" he asked teasingly.

I unhooked my parachute. "Where's Grant, Macey and Liz?" I asked. Zach pointed up at the sky. I saw three figures floating in the air. All three of them landed without a problem.

"Welcome to Paris. The city of lights and love."

(***)

We walked around as if we were tourists and not spies in training. As if we were here on vacation instead of hunting down a criminal. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"We are going to find a place to stay." Zach answered. We stood outside of what seemed like a five star hotel. We walked in and got a lot of stares.

Zach approached the front desk and said, "Two rooms." He handed the man a credit card. The man starred at Zach suspiciously. He swiped the card and gave Zach two key passes. Zach gave the man a friendly smile that soon faded when he turned and left the front desk. "Girls in one room. Guys in the other. We'll meet up in 30 minutes."

He handed us our key pass and then headed to the stairs with Grant.

"Why didn't he take the elevator? His room is on the 30th floor." Liz pointed out.

"I don't know. There a lot of things we'll never know about Zachary Goode." I said. We walked to the elevators and went to our suite. I opened the door and my jaw literally dropped. The room was gigantic with two queen size beds. It had a mini fridge in the back. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi, bathtub, and shower with a platinum sink and toilet. There was also a hot towel rack near the windows which had a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

"How did Zach afford this?" Liz asked.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want to find out." I said. We put down our bags and walked further into the room. "Why don't we get something to eat and then find Grant and Zach?" Macey suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied. After we ate we sat in the lobby waiting for Grant and Zach. "We've been waiting for 20 minutes. Where are they?"

An elevator opened and out walked Zach and Grant. "You ready?" Zach asked.

(***)

We all had headsets to hear each other. "Passing the Eiffel Tower." I heard Zach say.

I looked up and saw a man wearing a dark suit holding a brief case. "What's the description of the man?" I asked.

"Dark suit and a briefcase." Macey confirmed.

"Found target." I said.

"Wait for backup." Liz responded. I stayed where I was looking at the man. I felt someone touch me and I jumped a little.

"It's only me." I heard Zach say, his warm breath hitting my neck as he spoke. I felt the man's eyes reach mine. He looked at me for a moment but then started to walk quickly.

"Gallagher girl, go!" I heard Zach say. I started running through the crowds as Zach followed. We could see the man starting to run. My head set was slipping as I ran quicker. I bumped into a man and almost fell over. Strong arms caught me. Zach helped me stand straight. I started to run again but then came to a stop.

My headset dropped to the floor. I could hear Macey saying "Cammie, what's going on? Cammie, answ-" The headset went dead and all I heard was static as I stood in fear.

_**AN: Yeah cliffhanger! Hope you liked the chapter the next one will be up as soon as I can update. PLEASE REVIEW! =) =) =)**_


	5. Distractions, a big part of being a spy

**Chapter 5: Distractions are a Big Part of being a Spy**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I stood frozen. "What are…" Zach began as he caught up to me. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at the man pointing the gun at me.

"I suggest you stay still if you want your little girlfriend to live." the man said.

Zach raised his hands up in surrender. He looked at the man right in the eye and said "are you sure she's the one that's going to get hurt?"

The man's expression didn't change. "I've known you too long to be afraid of you, Zachary Goode."

Zach's signature smirk appeared on his face. "You sure? Turn around." Zach said.

The man turned to see Macey and Grant. "You're a bunch of kids." he exclaimed.

"Think again." Macey replied. The man turned back to see only me standing there. He turned back to Macey only to see Zach. Zach grabbed his arm, turned him, and took the gun. The man didn't look worried. He looked relieved for some reason. "You're too late."

I heard a loud sound. The wind blew heavily as the leaves swirled around us. A helicopter was floating over us. I looked up and saw another man. Behind him stood two figures. He threw a ladder down to the ground. The man grabbed it. "Too bad. You were so close."

The helicopter pulled him up and he was out of sight. Zach walked back into the crowd. I looked at Macey and she looked as confused as me. I turned to Grant and he looked calm. Grant walked after Zach.

(***)

When we got to the hotel we told Liz everything that happened. "What do you think he meant by 'I´ve known you too long to be afraid of you, Zachary Goode'?" I asked.

"I don't know. The only thing that I do know is that he's keeping secrets. Both of them." Macey replied.

"We should find some. They left their rooms."Liz said.

"Are you saying we should look through their stuff?" I asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Liz answered.

"Let's do it." Macey said.

"I´ll stay here and alert you if they come back to their room." Liz suggested.

Macey and I went to their room. We turned on the light switch when we entered. We both started to look through bags and drawers.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I stood in the hall a few doors away from Zach's and Grant's room. I leaned on the wall and looked up at the ceiling. I heard some footsteps down the hall. I turned to see Grant. He was approaching his room. "Grant." I stopped him in the hall.

"Hey Liz." He tried to get passed me but I blocked his path. "I need to go to my room."

"You can't." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Umm…" I couldn't think of anything to say so I did the only thing that came to mind. I kissed him.

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Macey and I made it out their room safely. We went to our room to see that Liz wasn't there. "Where do you think Liz is?" I asked.

"Don't know." Macey replied. We sat down on our beds. After 12 minutes Liz entered the room. "Where were you?" I asked.

"I had to distract Grant from getting to his room and it lasted longer than I thought." Liz answered.

"What did you do?" Macey asked.

"Doesn't matter." she said. "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing. That's what's weird. There was absolutely nothing." I said.

"Maybe they have no secrets." Liz guessed.

"Or they hid them pretty well." Macey added.

"It was all for nothing." I sighed.

"We should go to sleep. I don't know about you but I want to forget today." Liz said. Liz turned off the lights and we all fell asleep.

(***)

We woke up the next morning to the sound of a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it to see Zach. His smirk appeared on his face as he said, "Time for our next destination. Egypt."

_**AN: I bet many of you did not expect some of the things that happened in this chapter. Anyways I hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW if you have something good to say! =) =) =)**_


	6. The World Turned Black

**Chapter 6: The World Turned Black**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

Liz, Macey, and I packed all our bags and met Zach and Grant downstairs. When we got there Liz and Grant wouldn't look at each other. Macey, Zach, and I looked at them wondering what was going on. "Ok, our ride leaves in five minutes." Zach said.

"Five? How are we supposed to make it to the airport in time?" I asked.

"Who said we were going to the airport?" Zach asked. Zach walked towards the elevators. "Are you coming?"

We followed Zach into the elevators. We went up to the roof and saw a helicopter. "Let's go." he said. We all got in the helicopter.

"Do you even know how to fly a helicopter?" I asked.

"Let's find out." Zach replied. The helicopter rose to the air. "I guess I can."

(***)

We flew in the air for about five hours. I looked over at Liz and saw that she was asleep with her head on Grant's shoulder who was also sleeping. I looked over at Macey. She was staring out the window. We landed after another five minutes. Liz and Grant both lifted their heads. They looked at each other and then looked away. We all got out of the helicopter to see nothing but sand and a few cactuses. "We're in the middle of the desert." I exclaimed.

"I know." Zach said.

"We should start walking before it gets dark." Grant advised.

(***)

We walked for what seemed like hours. "Can we take a break?" Liz asked. She looked ready to pass out on the sand.

"Fine. Five minutes." Zach said. Liz literally collapsed on the sand. After five minutes Zach told us that we needed to start moving again.

"Liz is out cold. She can't walk." I informed him.

"I'll carry her." Grant offered. He lifted Liz up and carried her in his arms.

"There, problem solved. Can we go now?" Zach asked. I nodded.

(***)

We walked for another hour and then I noticed something in the distance. Standing tall in the middle of the desert was a pyramid. "We're here." Zach stated.

"We're staying in that?" I asked.

"Unless you want to sleep out here, yes." he answered.

"It looks locked." Macey said.

"That's cause it is. There's an underground hideout that's set up." Grant explained.

"Stay here." Zach said. Grant and Zach walked ahead.

"Do they just expect us to wait?" Macey asked.

"I guess so." I responded. After about five minutes they came back. "Let's go." Zach demanded. They both led us to a staircase that was hidden in the sand. We walked down the stairs carefully to a place with three rooms. "The rooms are set up. Two people in two rooms and one in the other."

Zach turned to me and said, "You and Macey share one room. I get the separate room and Grant and Liz can handle sharing one room."

Zach walked to his room and slammed the door shut. "Why is he in a bad mood?" I asked Grant.

Grant turned to look at me but then turned back and carried Liz to her bed. Macey and I stood by ourselves outside the rooms. "Why do I feel like we're the only ones that aren't keeping secrets?" I asked.

¨Because we probably are the only ones." Macey answered. We walked to our room. The door closed behind us as we entered.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a major headache. I sat up and observed the room. I turned my head and saw Grant sleeping on the bed beside me. I stood up and heard sounds behind me. I turned to see a man wearing all black. I backed away slowly trying to decide if I should scream. My mind was filling with so many thoughts at that moment. I kept backing up only to run into another body. I decided to scream at that very moment. They placed their hand around my mouth. I saw Grant lift his head and look at my exact direction.

He stood up and walked near me. The other man was walking up behind him. I was panicking now as I tried to get out of the man's hold. Grant turned at last minute before the other man had a chance to knock him out. The man swung his arm but Grant easily blocked. The last thing I saw was Grant falling to the floor as the world around me went black.

_**AN: CLIFFHANGER! What do you think is going to happen to Grant and Liz? Do you think they've been kidnapped by the same people that have Bex and Jonas? You'll only find out by reading the next chapter. Please REVIEW if you have something good to say! =) =) =)**_


	7. No Answer

**SO SORRY I haven't updated in a long time, but I finally finished my test and I'm graduating! Yay! Anyways this chapter is very, confusing I think. Hmm…a lot of emotions in this chapter. And I sort of have a Zach and Cammie moment since some of you have been asking for one. Not my best chapter honestly, but I hope you like it…cause I honestly thought it was boring, but it leads to something important and that's the only reason it's a chapter. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: No Answer**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

I got of bed and the first thing I did was go check on Liz. I opened the door and the room was a mess. Everything was scattered across the room. I looked at the floor and Grant was lying down. I bent down and noticed he was bleeding. I shot up and scanned the room for Liz. She wasn't there. "Macey, Zach!" I called nervously.

"What?" Zach asked as he entered the room. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What happened?" Macey asked as she walked in.

"I don't know." I answered.

(***)

We set Grant down outside his room. "When is he going to wake up?" Macey asked. "I don't know. What do you think happened?" I asked.

I looked at Zach and he hadn't said a word. "Zach, are you ok?" I asked. He didn't even look at me when I asked the question. He turned and walked to his room.

"What's wrong with him?" Macey asked.

I shrugged and said, "Something different." Macey turned and looked at Grant. An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

(***)

I walked away and knocked on Zach's door. No answer. I opened the door and entered. Zach was seated in front of the open window. I walked up to him. "Zach, you never act like this." I said.

Zach continued to ignore me. "Zach?"

He didn't say a thing. "Fine." I said as I started to walk out the room.

"You don't get it do you." he said.

"Get what?" I asked.

"What's happening." he replied.

"I do." I responded.

He shook his head and said "No you don't."

"Zach…" I began.

"Look at the hidden picture. It's not what's in front but it's what's invisible." he interrupted.

I looked at him not understanding what he was saying. "You should've never came." he said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"It means, do you know what happens after?" he asked.

"We go home." I answered.

"What home? I don't know if you've noticed but I don't exactly have a home." Zach reminded me.

I looked out the window and then turned to face Zach. "Everyone that I care about is starting to disappear. Jonas is gone and Grant might never wake up." he said.

"It's not your fault." I tried to comfort him.

"Can you go?" he asked without glancing at my direction. I looked at Zach and saw something different. He didn't have his mask up anymore. As I turned to leave something in my head said stay. "No. I'm not running anymore."

He didn't answer. "Zach, you keep pushing me away, but I won't let you anymore."

He looked in my direction. "You have to go, Gallagher girl." he repeated.

"No. Zach you're not alone. People can help." I said.

He shook his head again. "You'll be fine." I exclaimed. I realized that what I was saying wasn't real. It didn't mean a thing. I would never say something like that because I knew for a fact it wasn't true.

"Can't you see. You're the only one I have left!" he shouted, getting irritated. I looked down at the ground. "I'm sick of losing everyone and I'm scared. I admit it."

"I know how you feel." I said.

"No you don't. My life is falling apart Cammie." he spoke in an unusually timid voice. He called me Cammie. He only does that when he's serious.

He sat down on his bed. I walked up to him and sat beside him. I didn't dare say a word. He looked torn. "I don't." I admitted. He looked at me and I could see that same fire that he always has in his eyes. He stood up and walked out the room. I stood up and followed.

Grant was sitting up against the wall. He was moving a bit and it seemed like he was waking up. His eyes opened. "They took her." were the first words that left his lips.

"We know." I said.

Grant looked at Zach and nodded. Zach had the same look in his eyes. The one that said he was planning something. He looked at Macey and I and with his signature smirk and said. "How do you guys feel about a road trip?"

_**AN: I probably won't update next week since I'm celebrating my B-Day on Wednesday. I'm turning 12. Anyways hope you didn't completely hate it. PLEASE REVIEW if you liked it.**_

_**-Karina  
**_


	8. I Only Hear Silence

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I graduated like two weeks ago and I'm pre-occupied with homework for my new school. Oh well, it's worth it. Well here is chapter 8…**

**Chapter 8: I only hear Silence**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"I can't take it anymore!" I shouted.

Zach looked at me through the rearview mirror with a look I had rarely seen on his face. It looked like annoyance.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked Macey.

She shrugged. "Maybe it's a guy thing." She said referring to Zach and Grant.

I slumped in my seat.

"I've been trained to deal with some of the most hardest things any one has ever seen, but I can't handle silence." I said.

"They have been quiet for awhile. Do they speak telepathically?" Macey asked.

Zach hit the brake making an ear shattering sound as the car came to a loud stop.

He turned to us and said "if you want to talk so badly feel free to get out the car. This isn't supposed to be fun, so don't expect us to sit around and talk pretending that everything's fine when are friends are at the verge of dying."

I had never seen Zach so upset before. I leaned back in my chair and said "don't you think we know that? Can't you just let us pretend for five minutes. Let us pretend that we have normal lives, cause god knows we don't. Let us have one moment where we don't have to worry if the guy sitting in front of us eating a hamburger is a murderer who is after us. Stop pretending that you're all tough, cause the truth is you don't know the first thing about real life."

Zach stayed quiet as if he was frozen, staring at me, but he was really looking right through me. I couldn't sense any emotion in his eyes. Zach blinked and then turned facing the rearview mirror. "We should go, we have a long ride ahead of us." Zach said.

He turned the key in the ignition and started the car. I could see his face through the rearview mirror, but it didn't give any clue of what he was thinking. He was motionless and seemed like he had no care in the world.

(***)

As soon as I felt the car jerk forward my eyes opened.

I sat up and noticed the car was on the wrong side of the road. I looked at Zach and realized he was asleep with his head on the steering wheel.

"Zach!" I yelled.

He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at the road and I saw his eyes go wide.

"Buckle up!" he yelled.

"Wait, Zach-." I began.

Without warning Zach jerked the steering wheel to the left.

The car flipped over and tumbled down the cliff side.

The world looked like it was spinning. I turned my head and noticed that Macey was wide awake now. Screams filled the car. I stayed quiet as I looked around.

Nothing made sense.

All of a sudden the car stopped with a loud bang.

It was upside-down.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and kicked opened the door.

I climbed out followed by Macey who was freaking out.

I stood there and watched as Macey tried to get Grant and Zach out the car.

I stood there and watched as flames erupted in front of me.

I stood there and watched as she tried to save them.

I stood there and watched.

**I hope that was a good chapter. Sorry it was short, but I will be updating more so no worries. I hope you liked it and if you did PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Where was I for the things in between?

**Decided not to make it so long, but I hope it's still entertaining. Sorry, I didn't mean to take so long, I just wanted to build the suspense. Anyways this chapter is a bunch of cut out scenes from other chapters that unfortunately didn't make it. It's still an important chapter because in between the scenes you read Cammie's current thoughts and they are important. It's like the deleted scenes of a movie. The flashbacks, or scenes have no P.O.V. Let's see the scenes are Liz and Grant discussing what happened, Macey and Zach's talk, what happened while the man was about to shoot Cammie, and my favorite…what Grant and Zach do in the middle of the night. There are plenty more that might be in this chapter, k hope you enjoy…and by the way, still trying to build the suspense so I won't say if they lived or not till the end, or maybe even the next chapter…Now you may enjoy the deleted scenes of 'He Knew More.'**

**Chapter 9: Where was I for the Things in Between?**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

My hair blew violently in the wind. The cold dark night was feeling colder than usual. It was lonelier than usual. I sighed deeply as I thought about everything. This whole journey had scarred me in ways I didn't know and it still wasn't over. I would come out stronger than I was before. The little things that happened in between it all is what makes everything worth it, but also makes you want to give up. And there are always moments that confuse you and leave you wondering. For example, I still don't know what happened between Liz and Grant. They were acting kind of weird. Guess I'll never know…

*******Flashback*******

_Liz sat at the desk in the hotel room she shares with Cammie and Macey. She had her head shoved in a book as she wrote notes on a note pad. Liz wasn't studying though, she was thinking about last night. That kiss left her wondering, but she pushed it aside and focused on studying. It wasn't even a real kiss, but it lasted a bit too long. It wasn't smart of her to do that. She knew it was to distract him, but it felt like something else. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. Liz pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and shouted "Come in."_

_She heard the door open and click close. Liz didn't look up to see who it was, instead she kept her eyes glued to the page in front of her._

"_Liz…" She heard a voice say._

"_Yeah…"She stretched the word without lifting her head._

"_We need to talk." The voice said. She suddenly recognized the person._

_She lifted her head to see a serious Grant. A bad feeling in the pit of her stomach grew._

"_If this is about the kiss, I can explain." She said._

"_Ok, explain." Grant said._

"_I can't. I'm as confused as you." Liz said._

"_So you don't know why you did it?" he asked._

"_Exactly. I didn't just wake up and say 'hey, I should kiss Grant today.'" Liz said._

"_You don't actually expect me to believe that you had no reason to do it?" Grant asked._

"_Ok. Cammie and Macey thought you and Zach were hiding something so they decided to sneak into your room. I was lookout and had to tell them if I saw either one of you. Then I saw you coming up the hall. When I tried to stall you, you were being difficult. I couldn't think of anything, and you were already getting suspicious, so I kissed you because it was the only thing that came to mind. I didn't do it on purpose, and why are you confronting me? You were the one that kissed me back. I should be asking the questions and you explaining." Liz said in a heartbeat._

_She took a long breath and calmed down a bit._

_Grant looked at her without saying a thing for a while. He raised his arms in defense. "I was never here." He said as he backed away to the door slowly._

_He turned and left the room. Liz put her attention back on her book. She heard the door open one more time and looked up. _

"_By the way, your right. I did kiss back." Grant said before closing the door and leaving Liz alone one more time._

_Liz tilted her head. She sighed. "Boys… an unanswered question."_

*******End Flashback*******

I lay down looking at the ceiling above me. Time seemed to slip by as night changed to day. My mind was filling with unanswered questions that I wanted to figure out. All those conversations I had missed left me questioning everything. I remember when Macey and Zach 'talked.' Now _that _was an odd conversation…

*******Flashback*******

_I sat on the coach bored out of my mind as at looked at the ceiling. I suddenly heard voices down the hall. I stood up and followed the hushed voices._

"_Just spill it." A female voice said. It was Macey._

"_I have no idea what you're talking about." A teasing voice that was obviously Zach's._

"_Don't make me kill you." She said._

"_I'm so scared." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

"_You know I can." She said._

"_And you know I can also." He said._

"_Just say it." She said._

_Zach stayed quiet._

"_You know Cammie will eventually find out." Macey said._

'_Find out what?' I thought._

"_I know, but it's not going to be me that tells her and it's certainly not going to be you." Zach said._

"_I can see through your stupid little games." She said._

"_If you could see through them than you wouldn't be here asking questions." He said._

_Macey didn't reply._

"_Exactly." He said._

_I could hear footsteps approaching the door._

"_Cammie knows, she just doesn't know she knows yet." Zach said._

'_Know what?' I thought. 'I should really stop listening in on conversations cause all I hear is stuff I don't want to know.'_

*******End Flashback*******

That conversation was one of the many unanswered questions. I'm always in the middle of everything. I'm always on the inside. I want to stay on the outside. It's as if I'm an actress always in front of the curtain, but I want to be behind it and stay away from it…

*******Flashback*******

_Liz lay against the cold stone wall as she typed away on her laptop. _

"_Target spotted." Liz heard Cam say through the headset._

"_Wait for backup." Liz replied._

"_Zach, sector a." She said through the headset._

"_Got it. Description?" Zach said._

"_Dark suit, briefcase." She said._

"_On my way." He replied._

_Liz continued to type on her laptop listening to the voices in her headset. _

_All of a sudden static sang in her ears. Liz pulled off her headset to rid the earsplitting sound. _

_She looked at the screen on the laptop and saw that it was fuzzy._

"_Macey, answer? Grant? Cammie? Zach?" Liz got nothing._

_She set her laptop down and poked her head through the opening that exposed the area that surrounded the Eiffel Tower. Liz stepped out and walked further down. She could hear everything around her, but she couldn't hear the one voice she was searching for._

_Liz stepped back and walked into a tall body._

"_Sorry." She said._

_She turned and saw a man in a black shirt and sweats. Liz looked down and saw him gripping an item. It looked like a…gun. Liz slowly backed up and then ran back to her hiding spot._

'_Why don't I stick to staying behind the screen?' Liz thought to herself. She closed her laptop and made a run to the hotel._

*******End Flashback*******

I know that will never happen though. I hate all the life experiences I've had. I can't take any more adventure and drama. I hate the mystery of everything and most importantly, the secrets. I know everyone has secrets, but some could hurt people. Also the lying. It's kind of hard to know when a spy is lying, but sometimes they might as well put a sign on them that says 'I'm not telling the truth' and Zach…needed that sign sometimes…

*******Flashback*******

_Cammie couldn't sleep, so she decided to roam the halls until she felt ready to pass out. As she made her way down a hall she spotted two figures moving._

"_Grant? Zach?" She asked._

_She turned on the light switch and both Grant and Zach looked at her._

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_We're going to get some fresh air." Zach said._

"_Uh huh. Well, enjoy that…air." She said._

_They nodded and made their way to the door._

_If they thought she was that stupid there were wrong. Lucky she was too tired to follow them._

"_That was close." Grant said as they made their way out the door._

"_Too close. Let's go." Zach said._

_Both guys walked through the desert for miles till they reached their destination._

_They entered the tavern and silence seemed to occupy the room. Zach stepped forward._

"_Caleb." He said. A boy a few years older than Zach appeared. He had light brown hair and glowing green eyes that shouted evil to certain people. The boy had a smile that could hypnotize anyone and his eyes, if you didn't know better, could do it too. He had lightly tanned skin and would be described as cute or hot to any girl, but in the world Zach lived in, he was known for something else._

"_Well, if it isn't my old buddy." Caleb said as he lightly punched Zach on the shoulder._

"_Cute," Zach said with sarcasm. _

"_What do you want?" He asked._

"_You know what we want." Zach said._

_Caleb smiled evilly. He leaned against the wooden countertop and looked at Zach head on._

"_Just tell me." Zach said._

"_You know I don't tell secrets. Of course…most people in the Goode family don't."_

_Zach stayed silent._

"_You choose the wrong path. Mom would be proud of you if you joined our side, but of course…the loyal son choose the right way." He said._

"_Don't make me get it out of you." Zach said in a threatening voice._

"_I'm so scared." Caleb said. "Did you forget who helped train you?" He asked._

_Zach quickly grabbed Caleb's collar and lifted him up. Caleb raised his hands in surrender while and evil smirk settled on his face. Zach released him and stepped back. As soon as Zach did that Caleb picked up a tray filled with drinks that lay beside him and sent it in Zach's direction._

_Zach stumbled to the right, avoiding it, but making it someone else. A tall man stood up and threw his drink._

_Zach ducked and it ended up hitting someone else. Before he knew Zach had started a bar fight. Zach made his way to Grant, dodging everything that went in his direction._

"_Let's get out of here." Grant said. Zach nodded and followed Grant out the door._

"_You'll see me again…brother." Zach heard Caleb say before he exited the cavern._

_Cammie and Macey lay on the coach, waiting for the guys. They heard a door click shut and footsteps as the boys entered the room. _

"_Why do you smell like bear, pizza, and middle aged men?" Macey asked._

_Zach and grant exchanged looks before saying "don't ask."_

*******End Flashback*******

Zach…he always knew the answers that she was searching for, but for once this time he didn't. Thoughts of the previous night flashed in her head. She didn't want to know how he survived. He came knocking on the door with a burned jacket. Cammie, Macey, and Grant and waited for hours and he finally came, but of course… he brought bad news with him.

**What do you think? I introduced Caleb just to bring in a bit more mystery and drama. Wasn't as long because I wanted to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be coming soon. Oh and sorry for all the mistakes that probably were in this chapter.**


	10. The Other Side

**Chapter 10: The Other Side**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

My head hung low as I was dragged to the bathroom. When we I approached the door they opened it and shoved me inside.

"You have 5 minutes." The man said. He closed the door behind me and for the first time this week I was happy to be alone. I looked around the bathroom and it seemed empty. A sink, toilet, and shower occupied the space. I could spot a window at the very top of the room. _I can reach it if I climb on the toilet and then on the sink, or I could climb the water pipe at the back of the room that leads to…_ I lifted my head and saw an air vent. I walked over to the pipe and tapped it gently with my fist to make sure it was safe. I latched on to the sides and began to pull myself up. _All those years in P&E are finally paying off._

All of a sudden the sound of a creaking door filled my ears and made me lose my hold on the pipe. I fell back and hit the hard tile floor.

"Tell him she tried to escape." The man said. I was harshly pulled up and led out the bathroom to a set of big doors. The doors opened and revealed a dark room with someone standing at the back.

"She tried to escape." The man said as he tightened his grip on my arms.

The person in the back of the room turned to face me. The person stepped out of the darkness and revealed them self. It was a boy maybe one or two years older than me. He smiled evilly as if he was saying _I know something you don't._ Chills ran down my spine as I focused more on him. The more clearly I could see him, they more I couldn't help but think that he looked like someone I knew.

"Zach…" I said quietly under my breath.

"So you know Zach… Well, that makes this even better." He said.

I lifted my head to look at him. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They looked so innocent, but just by staring at them I knew he's seen too much in his life, just like Zach.

"I should introduce myself. I'm Caleb, Caleb Goode."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

"This sounds like one of those horrible movie scenes where you reveal that you have a long lost brother." Macey said.

"Not long lost, but I wish." Zach said.

"Is everyone besides you in your family, I don't know… trying to kill us!" I shouted.

"I don't know." Zach said seriously.

"That wasn't a question for you to answer." I said.

"Look, all I know is that he either has Liz, or Bex and Jonas." He said.

"Why are they separated?" Macey asked.

"Cause we're not dealing with one person, we're dealing with dozens." Zach said.

"Should we be worried?" I asked.

Grant and Zach exchanged looks.

"Pretty much." Grant said.

"That wasn't reassuring." I said.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Grant replied.

"Ok, well…were going to get something to eat." Macey said as she dragged me out the room.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"We have to get out of here." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Macey smiled mischievously.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I lay on the cold stone floor starring at the ceiling. My head was throbbing from falling earlier. I sighed deeply as I tried to rest. I was getting sick of being stuck.

I turned my head and looked at the wall beside me. I suddenly realized that there has to be a secret trail out of the room.

I stood up and walked over to the wall. I began to press my hands against the stones hoping for something to happen. As I pushed on one I felt a reaction. A low creaking sound screamed in my ears as some of the wall opened revealing a dark path. I turned to look behind me and then faced the entrance. I began to walk and make my way throw the darkness.

I kept one hand on the stone wall so I could tell where I was going. All of a sudden bright showered the tunnel. I looked up and saw an opening with a ladder that led outside. I climbed up the ladder and through the opening into the outside world.

**Grant's P.O.V.**

I made my way down the crowded streets of Chad. As I did I heard a scream in a dark alley. I made my way to the dark area and walked in only to run into another body. I fell back and the person collapsed on top of me.

"Grant?" The person asked.

"Liz?" I asked recognizing her voice.

She stood up and offered me her hand. "We have to run." She said.

"Why?" I asked. My question was suddenly answered once I realized we were surrounded.

"I'm guessing that's why." I said.

Liz and I stood back to back as we looked around the area for an opening, but everything was blocked.

_Yep, we've been found._

**Sorry for the mistakes that probably were in this chapter, I was sort of in a hurry. Hope you liked it…**


	11. Replay of Events

**Chapter 11: Replay of Events**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I got pushed against the wall for the sixth time. I turned causing the person that was about to hit me, hit the brick wall. The person winced in pain as Grant snuck up behind him and hit his head with a brick. Grant looked down at the now unconscious guy on the floor.

He waved his arm and pointed out the alley way. We both began walking in silence… and not the good kind.

"What happened to you?" Grant asked, breaking the silence.

"Underground in this system of tunnels I guess." I replied.

"Did they… hurt you?" He asked.

"No, they didn't." I answered.

Grant raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you have bruises, cuts, and scrapes?"

"Failed escape attempts." I explained. "Are Cammie and Macey still with you?"

"Yeah, actually-" Grant was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled one out.

"Hello?" Grant asked. "I'm going, don't worry. Now I'm not being tailed." Grant looked behind his back and scanned the area. "Yeah, I'm sure. Do I go straight there?"

"Fine, but it'll take awhile. Why don't I just meet you back there… okay, see you then." Grant hung up the phone, but instead of putting it back in his pocket he threw it directly at a wall and it shattered into little pieces. "Just for insurance." He informed me.

I nodded. "So what were you talking about?"

"Long story, but we'll all explain we get to the hideout." Grant replied. "So…"

"So…" I stretched out the word.

"Look, I don't want things to be awkward between us. When you got… captured we sort of weren't really…" Grant couldn't finish his statement.

"Yeah, we should just put that behind us." I suggested.

Grant stopped walking. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

He tilted his head and wore a reluctant look on his face. "I don't think I can." I was at a loss for words. "Is that bad?"

I slowly began to shake my head. "I-I-I don't know."

"I know we didn't really talk about it except for that failed attempt at the hotel. It's just every time I look at you I feel guilty and I can't handle that. I feel guilty because…" He paused for a moment and met my eyes. "forget it, just forget it." He began to walk again and for a moment I was contemplating whether to stop him and find out what he was going to say, but instead he kept walking and I followed.

(***)

Grant opened the door to the hideout. Zach, Cammie, and Macey seemed to be arguing. I hid behind Grant as we both stepped into the room.

"Guys." Grant called. They continued to argue. "Guys…" Grant tried again but nothing. He sighed. "Guys!"

"What?" All three of them said simultaneously.

"Look who I found roaming the streets of Chad." He exclaimed. He took a step to the right, exposing me to everyone.

"Hi." I said with a weak smile.

"Liz!" Cammie and Macey both approached me and wrapped their arms around me in a tight hug. "Squeezing to death is very possible." I coughed out.

They both released me. "So, what were you discussing?" I asked.

"Zach's evil brother." Macey answered.

I snickered a bit. "What?" Cammie asked.

"We've met actually." I informed them.

Zach suddenly became interested in what I was saying. "What did he say?"

"Random things…" I exclaimed.

"Like what?" He pushed.

"Nothing anyone would be interested in, but one thing did catch my attention. Japan, I think that's where Bex and Jonas are."

Zach cursed under his breath in Russian. "We have to go, now." I could tell he knew something. Not just cause of the Russian but he had that look in his eyes.

Zach, Cammie, and Macey all descended into their rooms leaving Grant and I alone.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"While we were walking, and don't avoid the question." I reminded him.

That same look from earlier appeared on his face. "I think I may be developing feelings for you…" He seemed to have moved a bit and was now only an inch or two away from my face.

"Did you guys see-" Cammie began to say as she entered the room. Grant took a step away from me.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asked.

"No, nothing at all." Grant said right before he exited the room.

"Liz…" Cammie had that look on her face that said she wasn't letting me leave tell I told her the truth.

I shrugged. "Nothing." I walked past her and as I left I heard her mutter "What is it with all these secrets?"

**AN: I'm a million times sorry for the long wait, but school kept me pre-occupied. I promise to update as soon as I can and chapters will be longer. Please forgive me.**

**-Karina**

**P.S. I decided I might create a Liz/Grant plotline, maybe just this once. I want to see how it'll turn out. Sorry it's short!**


	12. The Rice Farm Blows

_A.N.:__ Sup people. Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been really busy with some of my other stories. I don't believe I have ever done Macey's P.O.V. so I've decided to do it for some of this chapter. This is going to be an interesting chapter… the title says it all… ENJOY and review! (I apologize for any mistakes)_

**Chapter 12: The Rice Farm Blows…**

Macey's P.O.V.

I gripped my bags in my hands tightly as I sat on the stool. "You sure you don't want anything else?" Cammie asked Liz for like the sixth time.

"I'm fine, really." Liz replied. She seemed to have gotten better overnight. Her skin was full of color again, her clothes were clean, and her hair didn't look like a rat's nest.

"Cammie stop smothering the girl." I told her.

Cammie sighed. "Yeah, your right."

"I know I am. Now, where are the only two of the three musketeers?" I asked.

"They said they needed to do something before we boarded the plane." Cammie informed me.

I looked at the watch on my wrist and sighed. I suddenly spotted Grant and Zach approaching us. "Do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Grant asked.

"Bad then good." I answered.

"Bad news is that we can't quite go to Japan." Grant revealed.

"Why?" I asked.

Grant glanced at Zach. "Ask him."

"I've been to Japan before and when I was there things happened… I'm not actually allowed in the country." Zach explained.

"Who gets banned from a country?" I asked.

Zach shook his head. "The good news is that I know how we can get there unnoticed."

"No more skydiving." Cammie exclaimed.

"I had something else planned actually." Zach replied.

"What is it?" Liz asked. That smirk of his appeared on his face and I knew that what we were about to do, I wasn't going to like.

(***)

"This is stupid." I declared as we sat in the cargo lot of the plane.

"It's better than option two. Borrow a plane and let Zach fly us." Cammie said.

"I'm actually a really good pilot." Zach explained.

"Not a good time to start bragging Zach." I snapped.

He shrugged and turned to Grant. They began one of their hushed conversations. I couldn't help but be curious, so I took out the voice amplifier Liz had made me. It was able to pick up conversations 1,000 miles away. I put it in my ear and focused it on Grant and Zach.

"That won't work. You know she hates me." Grant said.

Zach shook his head. "You're family. Plus she's the only one you know who lives in a 10 mile radius of the place."

"Family? What about yours? You sure you can trust family." Grant replied.

"My family's a different story. You remember Amy don't you?" Zach asked.

Grant rolled his eyes. "Your psycho sister? Who could forget her? I almost lost a finger cause of her."

"No one told you to say yes." Zach exclaimed.

"Yet no one told me to say no either." Grant snapped.

Zach sighed. "Either way I know she knows where it is. I scanned the file the other day and I know where both are located."

"Where?" Grant asked.

"In," Zach paused. "Someone's listening."

I took the device out of my ear and shoved it in my pocket. _What were they talking about? File… What file and what item…? Or maybe it was a person. I have to talk to Cammie and Liz._

I felt the plane jerk forward a bit. I heard cries of panic and I knew right then and there, we were going down.

Liz's P.O.V.

I bolted from my seat and spotted an exit on the far corner of the cargo room. I saw a parachute and quickly strapped it on. "Time to go."

Grant offered to go with me, which only made me blush. "I'm fine." I jumped first and as I sailed down I pulled the string and the parachute opened up. A few seconds later, I landed on a wet and muddy piece of land. A rice patty farm.

I blew a blonde strand out of my eye and unstrapped the parachute. I looked up and saw four figures sailing towards me. They landed carefully.

"What is this?" Macey asked as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"It's a farm. They grow rice here." I explained.

Macey looked down at the mushy ground. "Let's get out of here." As we began to walk I heard crinkles and other footsteps. I turned around and glanced back. _You're just being paranoid Liz._

I shook my head and continued to walk. That's when it happened. "Aww!" I let out a shriek as my legs sank down into the ground.

"Liz! Are you okay?" Cammie asked.

"Do I look okay?" I smacked my arms against the muddy ground which caused me to sink down deeper. Leaving only my head exposed.

"Liz, grab my hand." Grant reached towards me.

I glared at him. "Does it look like I can grab your hand?"

He cringed at the sight of me yelling. All of a sudden my body slipped down under. The last thing I heard was Zach's voice. I expected to start choking and die slow and painfully, but instead my body fell through the mud and landed on a hard surface. I wiped mud away from my eyes and looked around the area. It was all metal. It looked like what I imagined the inside of a metal lunch box would look like, but there was one difference. A yellowish glow was cast in the room and a panel was on the wall. I stood up and wiped my hands on my jeans. Taking a step further I realized it wasn't a panel… but a timer. And it was counting down.

_Oh no…_


	13. Surprise! Wait, what? I hate surprises

**Chapter 13: Surprise! Wait, what? I Hate Surprises…**

Liz's P.O.V.

_This is really bad…_ I paced the metal area as my breath quickened. I glanced at the glowing panel that was ticking down. _Come on… think Liz._ I walked over to it and examined it more closely. _You're not going to die. _I shifted my arm and felt something rub against it. I had almost forgotten about my emergency bag. I zipped it open and rummaged through all the components. I finally found the items I had been looking for. A wire cutter and protective goggles. I slowly bent down until I was eye level with the bomb.

Wires seemed to connect to various parts of the device. _Think, look at how it's made. The red is connected to the device while the blue is connected to the yellow and the yellow is connected to the outer shell, but the black is just… there. _I gently took hold of the black wire.

"What? This isn't even put together correctly. All I have to do is…" I spoke to myself. In a quick motion I ripped the black wire from the device. The bomb went blank. I let out a deep breath and slid down to the metal floor.

Suddenly, I heard something shift. One of the walls began to rumble and it slid open to the side, revealing a narrow opening. I crawled over to the entrance and peaked inside. My eyes went wide at what I saw. "Bex?"

Cammie's P.O.V.

All four of us stared down at the strange hole. "Are we just going to stand here?" Macey asked.

Zach shushed her and continued to stare down at the floor. "There's something down there. It isn't quick sand. Come on."

Zach jumped into the sandy ditch and immediately sank through. Grant followed his example leaving Macey and I staring at there now vacant spots. I sighed. "Let's go before they do something stupid… or more stupid." Macey declared.

I jumped in and as soon as I did I felt sand fill my nose and mouth. I suddenly landed on a hard metal surface. I coughed and stood up, wiping the sand away. "Are you okay?" Grant and Zach stood frozen as if they had just seen a ghost. "Zach? Grant?"

They turned to look at me and finally acknowledged my presence. Out of nowhere, I felt a body collapse on me. "Ow…" I groaned.

Macey rolled herself off of me and gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

I sighed and stood up. "What's going on?" Macey asked.

Grant pointed to a narrow opening where I'm guessing a wall was supposed to be. I walked over to it and looked through. A big warehouse stretched out in front of me. Random machines, boxes, and a lot of workers. It looked like any old factory except there was one difference. A cage was in the corner of the room with two people in it. _Villains have definitely gotten creative… _Near the cage, hiding behind crates of metal was Liz. "We have to go help her."

Zach held me back before I could go in. "What?" I snapped.

He nodded his head toward a group of people that were entering the large area. One of them was a boy that reminded of Zach in a way. "Is that your brother?"

"Yeah… But he shouldn't be here. He wasn't responsible for trapping Bex and Jonas. This is a trap."

As if on cue red lights shined and sirens blared, but through all the noise I heard a cold and dark voice saying, "Hello brother."

(***)

The next thing I knew we were running through the factory with a bunch of middle-aged men chasing us… Yep, this was an ordinary day for a Gallagher girl. I skidded to a stop when I came to a dead end. Everyone had split up. Grant and Macey went the opposite direction and Zach and I headed for the cages. Zach glanced at me for a brief second. "Ready?"

"I was born ready." We charged into the crowd with our fists raised. Seven, five, four, two, none. Soon, all of them were on the floor. Zach and I exchanged looks before running towards the cages. Bex and Jonas stood in front of the bars. "Bex!" I shouted as I ran to the cages.

Bex gave me a weak smile. "And I thought my best friend had forgotten about me."

I smiled at that comment. "Step back." Zach said. Bex and Jonas took a few steps away from the bars. Zach took hold of the lock and took a deep breath. In a fluid motion Zach snapped the lock off the cage. He tossed it aside and shook his hand before lifting the hatch and opening up the cage.

I pulled Bex into a tight hug. "I was so worried."

"I know, you're Cammie." Bex replied.

"I admit this is touching and I'm grateful to be out of that human zoo, but I don't feel like getting killed today, so why don't we save the hugs for later?" Jonas declared.

I released Bex and turned to Jonas. "You're right. I'm pretty sure Liz, Macey, and Grant need help."

The four of us ran to the others. "We have to go, now." Grant said in a stern voice.

"The only exit is on those platforms." Liz pointed to the metal platforms that hung above us.

"Then we have to move quickly." Macey added. All of us ran to the nearest staircase as we ignored all the commotion behind us. Once we reached the platform I thought we were home free, but it's never that easy. The platform began to sway and rock back on forth. All of a sudden the metal cords holding up the platforms began to snap.

"You guys go, we'll find another way." Zach said.

"We're not leaving you behind." I replied.

Zach shook his head. "We'll meet up with you soon. It'll be alright." Before I could reply Zach took hold of my wrist and pulled me towards him. He pressed his lips against mine. I felt everything around me slow down for that one moment. My eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened.

Macey clearing her throat, snapping me out of the kiss. "You two have time to suck face later."

I saw Zach's smirk appear for the first time in weeks. "Go." He gave me another chaste kiss on my lips before running down the steps with Grant and Jonas. I turned back to the other girls who were staring at me. "Let's go."

As we ran to the exit a voice echoed through my ears. "Don't worry, I don't give up that easy…"

Liz's P.O.V.

Macey, Cammie, Bex, and I made small talk as we waited for the boys. We sat at the hotel we had chosen when we were on the plane.

I seemed to have zoned out because the thing I heard next was Bex calling my name. "Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Bex asked.

"Not that I know of." I answered.

"I think I'm going to get some rest. Are you coming Liz?" Bex asked as Macey, Cammie, and her were preparing to leave the room.

I shook my head. "Later." She nodded and the three exited the area of the suite. I sighed and sank into the seat I was in. Suddenly, I heard the door open. I jumped up and saw Grant.

"Hey Liz." He greeted.

I offered him a kind smile. "You three came back?"

He nodded. "They decided to go to bed. Liz, I sort of wanted to finish that other conversation."

"I don't know. I'd rather leave it unfinished." I replied.

He stepped forward leaving only a few feet between us. "Can we just talk?"

I sighed knowing we would have to eventually. "I guess."

He walked further into the room and closer to me until we were inches away. "We kissed and nothing has really been the same between us. I told you how I felt and I just want to know how you feel."

I could feel all my thoughts getting jumbled up in my head at that point. "Grant… We can't"

"Why?" He asked.

"It wouldn't be right. We'd be hurting other people." I informed him.

"Just tell me you don't feel the same and I'll let it go."

I stayed quiet at that statement.

I noticed how he had brought his face to closer mine. "You're falling for me."

I felt my heart begin to pound in my chest. His warm breath hit my face as he stared at me with longing in his eyes. Grant held my face with one of his hands and brought me closer to him. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine. It was simple, yet innocent, but it didn't just stay that way. I felt him press against me, pushing my body against the coach. His tongue ran across my lips and I felt myself giving in. Soon that kiss wasn't simple or innocent.

And that's when I heard it, the sound of something hard colliding with the floor. Grant jumped back and I turned to look at the person who had caught us. It was Bex.

"Bex, it's not what-" I stopped myself from saying anything else as I stared at Bex's face because I knew whatever I said was a lie.

She stared at both of us for a moment and then she turned away and left. I glanced at Grant and then at the doorway. "You should go." Grant nodded in understanding and exited the suite. I fell back on the plush couch and covered my face with a pillow. _This is how it feels to be caught in the act of doing something that could hurt others._

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been re-writing this whole story because the first few chapters were badly written. This chapter is longer than the others, so I hope you enjoy.**

**-Karina  
**

**P.S. I will now be posting mostly on weekends.**


	14. Counting Tension

_**AN: So I took a break from writing this story because I had writer's block. Luckily I had a random burst of inspiration and was able to right a new chapter. This chapter is one of my favorites and I hope you like it. There is one scene that is very strong T, so be warned. The whole chapter is in Liz's P.O.V. Now without further ado, the long awaited chapter 14 of 'He Knew More'…**_

**Chapter 14: Counting Tension**

**Liz's P.O.V.**

"Can you stop moving?"

"I'm not moving!"

"Fine, can you stop breathing?"

"How about you stop talking? You're wasting all the air."

I glared at him through the inky darkness well aware that he couldn't see me. "Stop glaring."

"How did you-,"

"Spy." I could tell he raised his finger up and pointed it at himself.

"Right, I keep forgetting that that's why you're annoying."

"Shut up."

I scoffed. "Really? You're going-,"

"I said shut up!" He turned his head and pressed his ear against the wall. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

He turned back to face me and I suddenly realized how close we were to each other. Our bodies were pressed against each other in the clustered space and I could feel his warm breath hit my face.

"Hear what?" I repeated.

His eyes searched through the darkness till he was able to see me. "We're moving…"

A sudden wave of fear passed through me and I gulped. "What do you mean we're moving?"

He remained silent for a moment before pressing his lips against mine. My mind went into overdrive as I remained as still as a rock.

He suddenly pulled away and said, "For luck."

"Luck?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need-,"

One of the walls suddenly flew open and we sailed down to our very deaths.

**24 hours earlier…**

"And that's what happened while you two were gone." Cammie had just finished explaining everything to Bex and Jonas.

"Wow, we sure missed a lot." Jonas stated.

"Yeah," Bex glanced at me. "A lot."

"Where do we go from here?" Macey asked.

Zach smirked causing Macey to roll her eyes. "What devious plan do you have now?"

"Well," Zach stood up from his spot near the window. "How are you at gambling?"

(***)

"Vegas? Really?" Macey shook her head in disbelief as she examined the busy city.

"C'mon, you can't say that you've never wanted to go?" Grant asked.

Macey's head whipped towards him. "I never said that. I'm just wondering why we're here."

"That's simple." Zach stated. "Caleb loves to gamble."

"Yeah, but none of us know how." Cammie replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Zach responded.

I slowly tried to back away and remain unnoticed. Unfortunately, Zach grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "Right Liz?"

"You gamble?" Jonas asked in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No, I just know how to count cards."

"No, that's too risky and illegal!" Bex pointed out.

"Look around you Bex. We're in the city of chances." Zach exclaimed. "It's either go big, or go home."

(***)

"We'll meet down stairs in two hours. Liz, put this on." Zach threw something at me before closing our hotel room door.

I walked over to Macey, Bex, and Cammie and unzipped the black plastic on the garment. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Macey stood up and looked at the dress. "Wow… Zach actually has good fashion taste."

"Good?" I stared at her in disbelief. "I'll look like a prostitute in this!"

"No, you won't. You'll look hot." Macey declared.

"I'm not putting this on." I protested.

"Liz, sweetheart," Macey directed me to the chair in front of the mirror where she forced me to sit down. "Let us take care of it."

I looked at myself through the mirror before shrugging. "Okay, I guess."

Macey smiled as she waved Cammie and Bex over. "Girls, let's get to work."

(***)

I stared at myself through the mirror, examining my full head to toe make over. My blonde locks were curled and rested on my shoulders. I wore silver eye shadow and something that the girls called 'a smoky eye' along with cherry lip gloss, light rosy pink blush, and mascara. I had a white pearl necklace around my neck, silver bangles on my left arm that practically weighed me down, small diamond earrings, and a silver rose ring on my right hand. The one shoulder lace black dress Zach had given me hugged my body tightly revealing curves I never thought I had. The dress ended mid-thigh, exposing most of my legs which made me feel uncomfortable. I wore silver three inch heels that made me trip over air when I walked and held a black lace silver clutch purse in my right hand. I didn't even recognize the girl in the mirror.

A knock suddenly snapped me out of my thoughts and I shouted, "Come in!"

The door opened and a voice said, "Zach wanted to know if-,"

I turned to see Grant at the door in a black tux. His eyes were glued to me and I blushed as I stared down at the dress. "I look awful, don't I?"

Grant shook his head. "You look gorgeous."

I lowered my head allowing my curls to cover my pink face. Grant cleared his throat and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

I nodded and slowly walked over to him so I wouldn't trip over my heels. I looped my arm through his and we made our way down the stairs where I spotted everyone else in the lobby. "There you are." Zach exclaimed.

"Here I am." I replied.

"Great, you know the plan right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Play a round of blackjack with Caleb and get him to invite me to his hotel room where I will put bugs in the room, so we can monitor his every move."

Zach let out a deep breath. "Great, and put on these."

Zach handed me a case with contacts in them. "These will let you see through the cards."

I nodded and quickly put them on. "Okay, here goes nothing."

I began walking towards the blackjack area at the far corner of the room. I spotted Caleb leaning back against his seat. He looked handsome in a black suit with his hair combed to the side and his sparkling green eyes lazily looking over his cards.

I approached the table and took the free seat beside Caleb. "Mind if I join the game?"

Caleb sat up and smiled at me as he waved at the cards. "Not at all. Give this lovely girl some chips."

I returned the smile and watched as cards were dealt. _This is going to be a long night…_

(***)

"Looks like it's just you and me." Caleb smirked as the remaining third person pushed their chair back and left the table.

I nodded and watched as Caleb pushed all his chips to the center. He stared at me as he waited for me to place my bet. "I'm all in." I pushed my chips to the center and waited for the cards to be dealt.

"You're quite cocky, you know." He stated as he watched the dealer work.

I shrugged. "It's not cockiness when you know for a fact that you're good."

Caleb smiled and looked down at his cards. "Full house.

"Royal flush." The smile on his face didn't falter as the chips in the center were pushed towards me. Caleb raised his hand and beckoned for the dealer to leave.

"Would you care to join me for a drink? I have a room upstairs. Penthouse suite."

"I don't even know your name." I replied.

"Caleb," He took my hand and placed a kiss on it, "Caleb Goode."

"Samantha Williams."

"Well then, Samantha Williams. Are you coming?" He held out his arm and I took it.

(***)

"What brings you to Las Vegas?" I asked as I walked around the room.

"What do you mean?" He questioned as he handed me a drink.

I took a sip and resisted the urge to spit the alcohol out. "Business or pleasure?"

"Business." He answered. "And you?"

I took another sip and smiled. "Pleasure."

I saw a spark appear in his eyes as his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. "Give me a moment."

I nodded and watched as he walked out the room. Once I was sure he was gone, I opened up my purse and began placing the bugs around the room. After I had put all of them, including the two small cameras, I raised my ring to my face. "All clear, do you have eyes and ears?"

Static filled her ears before she heard Zach say, "We've got it."

I closed my purse and waited for Caleb to return. He entered the room and I placed my drink down on the table. "Now, where were we?"

He leaned towards me and I placed a finger on his lips. "I best be going."

He sighed as he stared into my eyes. "What's the rush…?"

His lips pressed against mine in a hot scorching kiss that sent adrenaline rushing through my veins. Voices filled my ear, but I ignored them as Caleb pressed me up against the glass wall of the balcony. My thoughts jumbled in my head and I couldn't process the message my brain was trying to tell me.

His tongue ran along my lower lip as he lightly tugged on it with his teeth. A soft moan suddenly left my lips and Caleb's tongue slid in between my parted lips. I could finally see the message my brain was trying to send through my body. _Stop…_ The only problem was that at that moment my body had a mind of its own.

Caleb's lips left mine and he made his way down to my neck where he sucked on my exposed skin. My eyes fluttered close and I let the sensation take over me completely as Caleb's hands ran along my body. One of his hands slid down to my leg where he lifted it up and hooked it around his waist. His other hand was making its way towards the dresses zipper. As he unzipped the dress and let it slip off of my body, my hand tangled itself in his brown hair.

Caleb suddenly lifted me up as he navigated his way across the room. He set me down and my back collided with the wall. Caleb slowly made his way down my body and I let my head fall back against the wall. _What has gotten into me…?_

(***)

I woke up to the sound of yelling in my ear. "Liz, where are you?" Cammie shouted. I sat up and suddenly realized that I was in a bed… and it wasn't mine.

My eyes examined my surroundings and I pulled the covers off of me. I felt myself step on something and looked at the black lace dress I had been wearing last night. I picked up the dress and quickly slipped it on before I found my purse. I spotted my shoes near the door and put them on. Near the doorway stood a mirror and I looked at my reflection. My hair was a mess and my makeup was smudged. The jewelry I was once wearing was no where in sight.

I shook my head and gripped the doorknob before turning it and stepping out of the room. Caleb was no where to be found as I tip toed through the suite and over to the elevator. That was when I heard the water running. I gulped and pressed the button and the elevator dinged open. I stepped inside and clicked on the third floor. My back pressed against the cold metal wall as I waited for the elevator to arrive on my floor.

Once I did I ran as quick as a girl in three inch heels could, to my room. I opened the door with my hotel key and entered. Once I did I let my back hit the door as I slid down and sat on the floor, with my head resting on my knees. "What did I do?"

"That's what we want to know." My head shot up and I saw Macey, Bex, and Cammie. "So, what happened?"

I stared up at them. "I can't remember most of it and I don't know why…"

Realization suddenly dawned on me and I banged my head against the door. "He put something in the drink…"

"Liz, what do you remember?" Cammie asked.

"We kissed… and we did so much more." I answered.

At that moment I suddenly noticed someone else in the room. Grant stood up from a chair at the back of the room. "I think you guys should get dressed."

I jumped up from my spot on the floor and looked at Grant. "Hold on,"

He pushed past me and left our hotel room. I sighed and once again banged my head against the door. "I hate my life."

(***)

We all stood in the lobby with our luggage. "I think that that's all we need." Zach stated. "I'll look at what we got from the bugs while we're on the jet. Now, let's go."

Everyone followed Zach. I waited till I was behind the group with Grant. "Talk to me."

"Liz, we can talk about it later." He replied.

"Tell me why you're mad." I ignored him.

Grant remained quiet as we walked with the group. I sighed and took hold of his arm. "Grant, I-,"

At that very moment a siren began to blare and Zach froze. "He knows we're here… run!"

Everyone began running in opposite directions and Grant pulled me towards a door at the far right of the casino. He opened the door and pulled me in.

Our bodies were pressed against each other in the crowded room. "Grant-,"

"Liz, we don't have time to-,"

"Stop!" I shouted. "Tell me why you're mad."

Grant sighed. "You slept with Caleb."

"I was drugged!"

"Yeah, but the drug came into affect later. You still let him kiss you and you kissed back."

I remained quiet as I tried to find his eyes in the darkness. "So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?" He asked.

"You aren't my boyfriend." I stated.

"I never said I was." He replied.

"Really?" I shook my head. "Well, you sure seem to be acting like one."

"It didn't seem to bother you before!" He snapped.

I let silence take over as I realized just how small the space we were in was. "Can you stop moving?"

"I'm not moving!"

"Fine, can you stop breathing?"

"How about you stop talking? You're wasting all the air."

I glared at him through the inky darkness well aware that he couldn't see me. "Stop glaring."

"How did you-,"

"Spy." I could tell he raised his finger up and pointed it at himself.

"Right, I keep forgetting that that's why you're annoying."

"Shut up."

I scoffed. "Really? You're going-,"

"I said shut up!" He turned his head and pressed his ear against the wall. "Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I asked.

He turned back to face me and I suddenly realized how close we were to each other. Our bodies were pressed against each other in the clustered space and I could feel his warm breath hit my face.

"Hear what?" I repeated.

His eyes searched through the darkness till he was able to see me. "We're moving…"

A sudden wave of fear passed through me and I gulped. "What do you mean we're moving?"

He remained silent for a moment before pressing his lips against mine. My mind went into overdrive as I remained as still as a rock.

He suddenly pulled away and said, "For luck."

"Luck?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why do I need-,"

One of the walls suddenly flew open and we sailed down to our very deaths.

_**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I love doing them. I apologize for any mistakes and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did review, favorite, and subscribe! Next chapter will probably be Cammie's P.O.V., but I might change my mind.**_

_**-Karina**_

_**P.S. I don't know when I'm going to update again, but it shouldn't be as long as it took to post chapter 14.**_


	15. Broken Flashes

_**AN: Yay! I updated on time! Anyways, I must warn you and say that some parts of this chapter are mature, so if you can't handle it, just skip the italicized parts that appear in the middle of the chapter. It's really the last two parts out of the four that are italicized that are mature. Now, read on…**_

**Chapter 15: Broken Flashes**

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

My eyes searched the crowds as I stood still in a room full of chaos. "Gallagher girl!"

I turned and saw Zach waving me over to a corner of the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Hiding," He answered, "Just like you should be."

I shook my head. "Zach, what is going on?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "It's complicated."

I groaned. "There you go with the secrets."

"Fine," Zach scanned the area before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the nearest closet.

My body pressed against his in the tight space. "Why are the closets so small in this casino?"

Zach took a deep breath. "You have to listen carefully when I tell you this."

"Okay, what?" I waited for Zach to further explain.

"Caleb wasn't always like this. There was a point where I looked up to him, but after he left Blackthorne he changed."

"I still don't understand." I replied.

"Have you ever wondered why you've never heard anything about my dad? Just my mom?" He questioned.

I shrugged. "No, I just always assumed-,"

"He disappeared, just like yours." Zach interrupted me.

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Zach shook his head. "I never thought it mattered."

I remained quiet for a moment before clearing my throat and saying, "So your father disappeared."

Zach nodded. "My father was a secretive man. To this day I don't know whose side he was on. What I do know is that he left something behind and now everyone wants it."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is," He stated. "But I have a theory. I think my father may have-,"

The door to the closet suddenly opened revealing Bex and an empty lobby. She seemed flustered and out of breath as she looked at us and said, "Liz and Grant are missing."

(***)

"Where could they have gone?" Macey asked as she paced across the room.

"Macey, you're creating a draft. Sit down." Bex demanded.

Macey sighed as she plunged into the bed behind her. "I'm serious. They couldn't have just evaporated into thin air."

Zach sat up from his spot on the floor where he had been looking up at the ceiling. "What if they didn't disappear?"

"What do you mean?" Jonas asked.

Zach got up and walked over to the window. "What if they left, but are still here?"

"God," Bex groaned. "Do you ever stop talking in bloody riddles?"

Zach rolled his eyes at Bex's comment. "I mean, what if there are passage ways here? Caleb didn't choose this hotel at random. There has to be a reason why he came to this casino out of all the ones in Vegas."

I nodded and walked over to Liz's bag where I pulled out a layout of the casino. "I saw Liz looking at this the other day. She seemed a bit frustrated about something…" My eyes scanned the blueprint until I spotted something. "Here! There is a whole portion of the blueprint that's blank."

Zach rushed over to me and looked over my shoulder. "I know where that is."

"Where are you going?" Macey asked as she saw Zach practically run to the door.

"I'm going to get Liz and Grant." He turned to us. "Are you coming?"

(***)

"It's always dark places full of cobwebs," Bex shook her head, "What's so wrong with rainbows and butterflies?"

I held my flashlight up as my eyes ran over the room searching for anything that might lead us towards Liz and Grant. Suddenly, I spotted something in the back of the room. I walked to a bookcase in the back and ran my hands across the books before I noticed one that was placed away from the others. I grabbed the spine and pulled. A low rumbling filled the room before the bookcase slid aside revealing another dark room. I could just barely make out a light in the back and I stepped in only to have the book case close behind me.

I turned and stared at the back of the bookcase before sighing and turning back. My flashlight lit a path to a secluded part of the room that was glowing. I placed my hand on the wall and let it glide across the stone until I reached the lit part of the room.

"Hello?" The only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of my footsteps echoing against the cobblestone. My hand suddenly hit something and the whole room became visible with a dim yellow glow. "What the-,"

Walls and tables of different devices and weapons occupied the space. I walked over to one of the metal tables and picked up a rifle that lay in the middle. My hand glided across the weapon and I pointed it at the wall. All of a sudden I heard something drop and I turned to the source of the noise.

"No need to point the gun." Grant had his arms raised and I let out a sigh of relief before setting the weapon down.

"Where's Liz?" I asked.

Grant gestured toward the open space in the wall. "They opened the bookcase."

I nodded. "Why didn't you go?"

Grant shrugged. "Admiring the scenery, like you."

I shook my head. "Not admiring, just observing."

Grant lightly nodded as he strolled over to where I was and picked up the rifle I had previously been holding.

"You know what's sad?" He asked.

"What?" I questioned.

Grant pointed the weapon at me and said, "That I know how to take this apart and put this back together under 15 seconds… It'd only take me one second to shoot."

I noticed a twinkle of sadness spark in his eyes and I put my hand on the gun and lowered it. "We should be getting back."

Grant remained still before he sniffled and put the rifle down. He stared at me before shaking his head and walking out the room. He refused to look back.

**Liz's P.O.V.**

I sat in our hotel room at the desk with my head buried in my work. Macey, Bex, and Cammie had gone to sleep an hour or two ago, but I decided to stay up and finish some work I had started awhile ago.

Sleep seemed to be taking over, but I resisted the urge to dose off and continued looking over the stack of papers in front of me. At that moment my eyes began to feel heavy and I let them close for a second.

_His hands ran up my legs as he groped for the knob of the bedroom door. Once he found it he pushed the door open and we walked back into the room until I fell back on the bed and he collapsed on top of me. My hands went to his shoulders and I pushed off the black suit jacket he was wearing. Once it had fallen on the floor, I let my hands unbutton his shirt and toss that to the floor with the other article of clothing. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine._

My eyes snapped open and I let myself adjust to my surroundings. I let out a deep breath before getting up and walking over to the coffee maker across the room. I pressed the on button and waited as it brewed. "Just two minutes and then you'll have your coffee…" I spoke to myself.

The coffee maker beeped after two minutes and I poured myself a cup before walking back to my work. I brought the cup to my face and smelled the sweet warm aroma as I stared at the ticking clock on the mantle. I could feel a wave of tiredness wash over me and take over.

_His lips traveled down my body placing kisses on my skin and leaving a trail of fire. He paused below my collar bone and reached behind me to unclasp the black strapless bra I was wearing. Once it was off he continued his journey downwards causing pleasure to rush through me and my eyes to roll to the back of my head. "If you want me to stop, just say so."_

_Once again, my thoughts swirled in my brain and I couldn't produce an answer. "Do you want me to stop?"_

_His lips left my skin and a groan of protest left mine. He smiled before looking into my eyes. "I'll take that as a no."_

_Goosebumps formed on my pale skin as he placed a chaste kiss on my belly button. A shiver ran through my body and his fingers traced abstract shapes on my legs. At that moment he hooked his thumbs in my matching underwear and pulled them down._

My head shot up off the desk as my heart thumped in my chest. I looked at the clock and it read 4:02 AM. I gulped as I sat back in my chair and waited for my heartbeat to steady. "You have to stay awake… stay awake Liz."

I sighed, took a sip of my now cold coffee, and returned my eyes to my work.

(***)

"Wakey, wakey Liz." Macey shook my shoulders and I groaned.

"Please let me sleep." I muttered.

Macey pulled me up out of the chair. "No time, we have to pack."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to shake the sleep out of me.

"We are heading to Russia." Macey answered.

I sighed and walked over to the dresser filled with my clothes.

(***)

"There you are." Cammie smiled at me.

I returned the smile and watched as she took a seat in front of me.

"How do you think Zach was able to get this very expensive looking jet?"

I shrugged. "Guess it's one of the many things we will never know about Zachary Goode."

Cammie nodded in agreement. "You should get some rest. You look like the life has been sucked out of you."

Cammie got up and headed back to her sleep and I returned my gaze to the laptop in front of me. My fingers hit the keys as I mumbled under my breath, "Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall…"

A yawn escaped my mouth and my eyelids slowly shut.

_My heart pounded in my chest and my hands gripped the sheets creating fists. A string of moans had left my lips and I felt as if I was going to explode with pleasure. Suddenly, my eyes went wide and I cried out as my back arched up off the bed and a hot white heat filled my body._

_I gasped for air as I fell back and he collapsed beside me. We remained there without saying a word, looking up at the ceiling before he turned to face me. "I know who you are."_

_Before I could even react he crashed his lips against mine and the sentence I had on the tip of my tongue melted away._

"Liz! Liz! Liz!" My eyes snapped open and I looked at Grant.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "You were sort of going a bit crazy there. Were you having a nightmare?"

I stared at Grant before slowly nodding. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"Well, we have three hours left. You should try and shake off the nightmare." As Grant stood up to leave I took hold of his hand.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

Grant sighed. "It wasn't your fault. Like you said, you were drugged."

I nodded and gave him a small smile. Grant returned the smile and bent down to place a kiss on my hand.

_I threw my head back and groaned as my eyes fell close and the sensation filled me. "Oh god…"_

_The words left my mouth and for some reason I wished I could take them back. I kept my eyes on the ceiling as my hand found its way to my chest and I let it rest where my heart lay beneath. It grew quicker by the second as gasps of air drifted out of me, followed by noises I had never made before in my life._

_I suddenly felt that familiar feeling of pleasure in my stomach as it spread sparking a wildfire. My body trembled and once again I cried out._

_His eyes locked on mine as he tried to control his breathing. He smirked and said, "I didn't think you were the type to scream."_

"You keep zoning out." I looked up at Grant before shaking my head.

"I'm sorry… Can you excuse me?" Grant nodded and watched as I stood up and ran into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and gripped the sink with my hands as I stared at myself through the mirror.

"Everything's okay Liz… Everything's okay… You just have to forget." I shook my head and opened the faucet before splashing some cold water on my face. "I have to forget."

**Cammie's P.O.V.**

We entered the building at the corner of the street and dropped our bags on the side. "Wow Zach, you shouldn't have." Bex stated.

Zach glared at her before saying, "You should learn to stay quiet Rebecca."

Bex narrowed her eyes at him and Zach smirked. "We have to lay low, which means no credit card charges and no trail left to lead back to us."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Macey asked.

"We work out everything we have and try to figure out what Caleb wants." Zach stated.

"I thought you knew." I responded.

Zach sighed. "I _might_ know, there's a big difference."

"Doesn't matter," Liz said, "Tell us."

Zach took a scroll out of his bag and opened it up so we could see it.

Liz scoffed. "Is that-,"

Jonas shook his head in disbelief. "This can't be. That's a myth."

"Can someone just tell us what it is?" Macey asked.

"This," Zach pointed to the scroll, "is Pandora's Box."

(***)

"Pandora's Box is a Greek myth. It's a box that holds all the evil in the world." Liz stated.

"Where did it come from?" I asked.

"Supposedly, Pandora, the first woman on earth who was created by Hephaestus, the god of craftsmanship, was given a beautiful container that she was forbidden to open under any circumstances. Taken over by curiosity Pandora opened the box letting all the evil escape and fill the world. Pandora closed it, but only one thing was left in the box, the Spirit of Hope named Elpis." Liz explained.

"Hold on," Bex walked over to Liz. "You said the box was full of all the evil. How can the Spirit of Hope be evil?"

"Well, a philosopher once argued that 'Zeus did not want man to throw his life away, no matter how much the other evils might torment him, but rather to go on letting himself be tormented anew. To that end, he gives man hope. In truth, it is the most evil of evils because it prolongs man's torment.'" Jonas answered.

"There are good interpretations of it and there are bad." Liz added. "Honestly, it could go both ways."

"Okay, so let's say there is such thing as Pandora's Box," I began. "What would Caleb do with it?"

Zach shrugged. "That is what I want to find out."

"It's also what you will never find out." My head turned to the owner of the voice and in one of the doorways stood Caleb.

Grant raised the weapon he had been putting away and pointed it at Caleb.

"That's no way to treat guests." Caleb smiled as he walked further into the room. "You shouldn't be wasting your time on myths. They don't exist."

"I wouldn't be too sure." Zach replied.

Caleb shrugged. "Suit yourself."

He looked around the room before his eyes landed on Grant. "Lower the gun." Caleb pointed at Grant who was still gripping the shot gun.

"I said," Caleb approached Grant, "Lower the gun."

Grant gritted his teeth as he threw the gun on the old coach that stood on the left side of the room. Caleb smirked as he turned back to the rest of us. "Do I need to give myself a proper introduction or do you already know how I am?"

"What do you want Caleb?" Zach asked.

Caleb shrugged as he walked to the desk with all our supplies on it. "I missed you brother."

Zach shook his head. "Great, now tell me the real reason."

Caleb sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the desk. He took his hand out and tossed something to Bex.

"These are the bugs we put in your hotel room." Bex declared.

Caleb snapped his fingers. "Exactly."

"How did you find them?" Macey asked.

Caleb chuckled as he left his spot against the desk and traveled to the other side of the room. "I didn't find them; I knew they were there the whole time."

"But how did you-," Jonas began.

"There you are." Caleb spotted Liz behind Zach. "I was beginning to wonder where you were… Liz."

Liz pushed past Zach and revealed herself. "How do you know my name?"

A smirk settled on Caleb's face. "I remember you. You were that cute little innocent girl we found in Egypt."

"Then why did you play along?" Bex asked.

Caleb shrugged. "I love a good con and I wanted to see if anyone could beat me at blackjack. Liz my dear, you are a worthy opponent."

"Hold on," Jonas pointed at Caleb. "If you knew the cameras were there the whole time, why didn't you stop Liz?"

"I wanted to put on a little show." Caleb glanced at Zach. "Did you enjoy?"

All of a sudden Grant lunged for Caleb, but Bex and Macey held him back. "You drugged her!"

Caleb walked up to Grant. "You must be the boyfriend."

Grant struggled against Bex and Macey, but they wouldn't budge. "You took advantage of her."

Caleb whistled and turned before he pointed at Liz. "On the contraire," He turned back to Grant, "I didn't make her do anything she didn't want."

"What are you-," Grant began.

Caleb sighed. "Right, now I have to explain. The so-called drug I slipped into her drink did two things. One, it makes her forget and two, it heightens emotion such as passion, desire, and lust."

"You mean-,"

"I mean that she wanted it just as much as me..." Caleb interrupted, "Maybe more. So sweet little innocent Liz isn't as little and innocent as she may seem."

"No!" Liz shook her head. "That can't be true."

"Really? Well, just wait and see. The drug is temporary. She's going to remember everything that happened in bits and pieces and by the end of the day she'll be able to glue them all back together." Caleb informed them.

He looked at Liz who was staring blankly at the wall. "My guess is that she's already had a few flashbacks."

"No! No! No…" Liz looked down at the ground. "You son of a-,"

"Whoa," Caleb held up his hands. "Let's keep it PG for now."

"Caleb, this is the lowest you've ever gone." Zach stated.

Caleb laughed as he walked up to Zach. "If you think this is the lowest I've ever gone then you obviously don't know anything about me."

Caleb's eyes suddenly shifted toward me and a ghostly smile filled his face. "This must be the girlfriend… Funny, I thought she'd be prettier. I wouldn't even notice her if I walked down the street, but in our business that's a good thing."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

The smile left Caleb's face as fire burned in his eyes. "I believe in a thing called justice. By doing this, I'm achieving it."

"You aren't doing any justice if you're on the wrong side." I responded.

"Ahh, that's where you are wrong," Caleb turned and headed to the doorway. Before he left he turned back. "I'm on the side that needs me most."

And then he was gone.

_**AN: I hope you liked the chapter especially since I took my time to make it a bit longer than the others. This will probably be the last chapter with any inappropriate bits, so no need to worry about that. I would like it if you guys told me how you felt about Caleb because I personally love that he's cocky, has an attitude, and that he has a sarcastic and playful humor… just like someone else we all know and love *cough, cough* Zach *cough, cough*. If you enjoyed review, favorite, or subscribe! If you have any questions you can also PM me.**_

_**-Karina**_


	16. Beads, Boas, and Old Remedies Part 1

_**AN: Hello, I'm back (finally) and I'm sorry for the really long wait (almost a year). A lot of you have been asking to know more about Caleb and to have a few more Zammie moments, so here it is… a Zammie filled chapter just for you guys! There is also some other stuff like the Bex, Liz, and Grant drama that I decided to put off till now and my favorite, which is completely new, the Macey and Caleb showdown! Jonas is all on his own in this chapter, but he may just find that time spent alone isn't so boring. This may be one of my favorite chapters and I hope you guys like it as well. *You will most likely be confused in the beginning, but things get explained, so just keep reading* This is split into two parts because it is so long and so much happens.**_

**Chapter 16: Beads, Boas, and Old Remedies Part 1**

_***Now in third person***_

"Please tell me what the point in coming to Russia was if you were planning on making us leave a day after we arrived?" Bex asked.

Zach briefly looked up at Bex from the laptop in front of him. "Do you come with a muzzle?"

Bex narrowed her eyes at him before stomping over to Macey. "You know, Bex has a point," Cammie stated.

Zach sighed and closed the laptop. He shoved it into his bag and walked over to her. "I had some business to attend to here. That's why we came."

"Business?" Macey questioned.

"Don't get mad at me, but," Zach ran a hand through his hair, "I made a deal with someone and it involves you."

"Me?" Macey pointed to herself.

Zach nodded. "I hope you don't mind babysitting."

"Babysitting?" Macey stood up from her spot on the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday while everyone was asleep, I snuck out," Zach confessed.

"To do what?" Jonas asked.

Zach took out a book and tossed it to Macey. "I met up with Caleb."

"You made a deal with the enemy?" Liz gawked at him.

Zach shook his head. "Not exactly a deal, more like a silent agreement. Caleb's heading to New Orleans to take care of something and I want to know what it is."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Cammie asked.

"I want to distract him from his goal. Caleb isn't planning anything sinister in New Orleans. It was his favorite spot when we were younger. He loves the music, the food, and the theatrics. Also, my father had a storage unit there. He wants to know what's in it; as do I," Zach explained.

"What does that have to do with me?" Macey asked.

"Right," Zach rummaged through a couple of papers before turning to Macey, "He said he knew where it was and that it was booby trapped. I told him you knew how to disable traps."

"What?" Macey tried to run towards Zach, but Bex held her back.

"Macey, the unit was signed to Caleb, so he is the only one allowed in it. I need you to get a good look at what's in the storage unit while I take care of something."

"Why me?" She complained.

Zach smirked before saying, "You're his type."

Macey glared at him. "Fine, but I'm not putting up with his flirting."

"Don't flatter yourself Macey. Flirting is the only way he knows how to speak. If he does it, it won't be because of you," Zach informed her.

Macey rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Why does he trust you?" Grant asked.

Zach sighed. "He's bored and needs something to excite him. Also, we're family."

"But you two are on different sides," Cammie exclaimed.

Zach shrugged before swinging his bag over his shoulder. "You know what they say; the family that plays together, stays together.

(***)

Macey sighed and stared at her watch as she stood at the airport waiting for Caleb to show up. She suddenly heard a rumbling sound that was slowly growing louder. Macey quickly turned her head and saw a motorcycle heading straight towards her. She quickly stepped back before she was run over by the vehicle.

The motorcycle turned on the pavement creating a screeching sound and Caleb pulled the keys out of the ignition. He got off the bike and took off his helmet before shaking his slightly shaggy hair out and looking at her. "You must be Macey."

He set down his helmet and walked over to Macey. "I don't need to reintroduce myself, do I?"

She shook her head and walked pass him over to the plane. "Hey," He called behind her.

Macey turned back and glanced at him. Caleb took off his motorcycle gloves before snatching the book Zach had given her from her hand. He opened it and saw a hole cut in the pages. He cursed under his breath in Japanese before turning away from her and pulling something out of the book.

Macey patiently waited with her arms crossed over her chest before he turned back to her. He stepped forward, invading her personal space. "Want something?" She snapped.

He smirked at her before reaching up and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. He stepped back and showed her the comms unit he had removed from her ear. "I don't take chances."

"I thought you trusted him," Macey stated.

Caleb dropped the comms unit and stepped on it with the heel of his foot. He glanced up at her with curious eyes and said, "You can't trust anyone in this business."

Caleb walked pass her to the plane leaving Macey to follow behind.

(***)

"Okay, this is what's going to happen in New Orleans. Liz, Grant, and Bex, you three will be at this Greek mythology museum to collect information on the box. Jonas, you'll be out looking for some amulet around town. Cammie and I will be tracking Caleb as well as other business."

"When you start being cryptic it's hard to trust you." Liz pointed out.

"Don't worry," Zach took a seat by the window and looked out of the plane, "I have no tricks up my sleeves this time. We're running on sheer luck now."

"You always know how to keep people from worrying, don't you?" Bex snapped.

Zach shook his head and tossed something in her direction. "Caleb broke Macey's comms unit, so it's up to Cammie and I to find them."

"I thought you said he was up to no trouble?" Jonas pointed out.

Zach raised an eyebrow at him. "And you believed me?"

"Don't worry; we won't make that mistake again." Bex replied.

Zach opened his mouth to respond to her snide comment, but Grant cleared his throat and stood up from the seat he was in. "What happened to the tracking device Liz put on her?"

"The signal was disconnected." Liz answered. "Honestly, I think we are in way over our heads. It's like a chess game. You have to be ten moves ahead of our opponent and Caleb's already twenty moves ahead of us."

"Yeah, but think about it." Cammie walked over to the table with all the equipment and picked up one of the pieces off an unfinished chess game. "He has everything planned which means he needs everything to run smoothly. Why don't we just put obstacles in his way?"

She set down the piece on the board and stepped back. "See?"

"How is that going to help us though?" Bex asked.

"He'll be so distracted and he won't even notice that we've already won." She exclaimed.

Grant shook his head. "What are you-,"

Jonas raised his hand up and stepped over to the board. A wide grin settled on his face and he spun the board in Grant's direction so he could see it more clearly.

Cammie smiled and crossed her arms over her chest before stepping forward and looking down at the piece she had moved. "Checkmate."

(***)

"Everyone know the plan?" Zach asked as he and Grant packed up all the equipment. A chorus of 'yes's were heard from the group and Zach nodded before walking over to Jonas. He whispered something in his ear before slipping something into his palm.

Cammie watched as Jonas's jaw tightened and he reluctantly nodded. "I'll see you guys on the other side," He stated.

Zach watched as he exited the plane before turning to the rest of them. "Grant, Liz, Bex, you guys know what you're doing right?"

"Collecting information is something I can do in my sleep. Especially if it's about a topic I'm interested in," Liz informed him.

"Great, then get going." Zach gestured toward the exit and the three quickly left the plane.

"And where are we heading?" Cammie asked.

Zach remained silent and stared at her for a moment. He sighed and ignored her question all together as he said, "You ever notice that we never get any time on our own?"

"I guess saving the world is a more important thing." She replied.

He smiled at the comment before taking her hand in his and pulling Cammie out of the plane.

(***)

"So tell me," Macey leaned forward in her seat and stared at Caleb, "why exactly am I here? Honestly, I find it hard to believe that Zach would be stupid enough to make a deal with you."

Caleb smiled at the comment and nodded. "You're right. He knows me too well."

"Then what am I doing here?" She asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Zach's in deep, way more than you even know. He needs you to pay a debt he owes or something he holds dear to him will disappear."

"Mind explaining a bit less cryptic?" She suggested.

"You know enough to piece everything together. He's in trouble and he needs to hide. That's why you're here. There's something in that storage unit that'll help him."

"That still doesn't explain why he trusted you," Macey replied.

"He didn't send you here willingly. Actually, he protested your involvement, but I am the older brother and have more authorit,." He explained.

Macey furrowed her eyebrows and lightly shook her head and said, "You don't mean…"

"Oh yes," Caleb smirked and leaned back in his seat. "I threatened him. I threatened him with the thing that he cares about most, the thing that he holds precious in his heart, the thing that he would never let out of his sight,"

Macey looked down at her feet as a single word drifted from her lips. "Cammie."

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner."

"What kind of deal does he need to get out of?" She found herself asking.

Caleb sighed and leaned forward. "Now, why would I tell you that?"

"Because I don't have to do anything I don't want to, so tell me or I won't help you," She threatened.

He chuckled at her threat and replied, "Do you really think a spy like you stands a chance against a trained assassin? Also, did you forget that I'm not the one you're helping by doing this?"

Macey felt her jaw clench realizing that Caleb was right. "Whatever... so why are you helping him out of his mess anyway?""

"Well that's simple. If anyone is going to take down my brother it's going to be me," Caleb informed her.

"Wow, how considerate of you," She spat out.

"Actually, it is," Caleb revealed. "He's wanted by some pretty shady people. People worse than me… well at least that's what I tell them so they feel good about themselves."

"Wait, you know them?" She asked.

Caleb nodded. "I don't know them. I own them. People forget that I'm also a computer genius."

"Yep, you are the whole criminal mastermind package," Macey replied dryly.

He smirked. "And don't you forget it."

"Are we almost there?" She questioned, changing the topic.

Caleb shrugged. "Guess you'll just have to wait to find out."

Macey rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat waiting for the plane to land.

(***)

"Are you going to tell me why we are here?" Cammie let her eyes drift up to the name of the costume shop they were entering. In big cursive writing it read: Madame Suttad's Custom Costumes.

Zach let his hands run across the line of boas by the entrance before he glanced back at Cammie. "I wanted to have one of those romantic comedy montages where a couple tries on outfits together."

Cammie rolled her eyes at the comment and followed his trail to the back of the store. "Very funny, but I'm serious."

"We are going to a book costume party where we dress up as characters from famous books," He told her.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at the statement and pulled out one of the many festive dresses on the rack. "I thought we were supposed to be tracking Caleb. You know, something important."

"This is important," He replied. "Now be honest, would I make a good pirate?"

Cammie laughed and shook her head. "Never."

Zach smiled at her before pulling out a dress and handing it to her followed by a tiara. "Maybe you should be a princess."

"Me? A princess?" Cammie scoffed.

Zach frowned and stepped towards her. "Why do you find it so hard to believe that you're beautiful? All I see when I look at you is a pretty broken girl who I desperately just want to fix, but I could never because I'm just as broken as her."

Cammie stared at Zach for a few seconds before looking down at the floor and trying to hide the light blush on her face. "Zach, I-,"

"This one would look nice on the pretty girl." Cammie looked up and saw the store owner in front of the pair. The woman smiled and handed a costume to Cammie. "Daisy from the Great Gatsby."

Cammie took the dress from the woman and smiled in appreciation. "Thank you."

"Anything for the gentlemen?" She asked.

Zach shook his head and kept his eyes on Cammie. "I've already got a costume."

She nodded and walked away.

"Zach-,"

"You should try that on. It looks like it'll be nice," He interrupted Cammie before she had a chance to speak.

Cammie frowned slightly and nodded as she walked to the dressing room near the cash register.

(***)

"I already told you about five times that I'm looking for the-,"

"No talisman!" The woman glared at Jonas who was holding up the line in her small shop. "Get out!"

Jonas sighed and pointed to the picture in his hand. "Are you sure?"

The woman sighed before pointing out of the shop. "Try antique store down the street. Now get out!"

Jonas shoved the photo back in his backpack and exited the shop as someone shouted, "Finally!"

He made his way down the crowded streets till he found himself in front of an old antique shop. The walls were tinted black and the sign above the store was missing the 'Q' in antiques. Jonas gripped the door handle and pulled it open; the sound of a bell going off filled his ears as he entered.

He made his way to the front of the store, passed stacks of different pots and plates and other objects. Jonas stopped at the cash register and waited for someone to appear when he heard beads rustle as a girl stepped up to the cash register. The dark skinned beauty smiled at Jonas and he tried not to drool as he slid the photo to her. "Do you by any chance have this in your shop?"

The girl raised the photo to her face and held it to the light. "Hold on, let me check with my father."

The girl disappeared to the back for a few seconds before returning to Jonas. "I'm sorry, but it's not here."

"But I was told-,"

The girl cut Jonas off with a look that said run as fast as you can before she leaned forward and whispered, "It's being held for someone under the name of Caleb Goode. I have a message for you from him."

Jonas stepped forward in interest. "What's the message?"

"It's a riddle. I hide near where the sky meets the seas, to find me you must follow this quick game of threes. One, go to where flames do not burn yet cause pain. Two, find me where the greedy always lose yet gain and three, tread the trail of the ones that were lost but found. This is how we will meet on common ground. Don't think too hard about what is within, if you do than I will surely win."

Jonas sighed and took out a pen and paper. "Do you mind repeating that? I have a feeling it's going to be a long day…"

(***)

"This is it," Liz lowered the picture she had in her hand and walked to the entrance of the museum.

"Allow me." Grant stepped forward and opened the door for Liz making her blush and Bex roll her eyes.

"Well isn't that so freaking cute?" Bex mumbled to herself as she followed Liz and Grant into the museum.

The trio walked down the main entrance before turning to the right and entering the section of the room dedicated to Greek myths. Lit up in the back of the dim room was the exhibit for Pandora's box.

"Okay, Zach said that there was a way to find the documents with the information we are looking for. It's supposed to be under this floor, so we need to have this room evacuated," Liz told them.

Grant nodded and pulled something out of his pocket. "I got it."

In a single fluid motion Grant raised his arm and sent something flying to the ceiling. Alarms blared through the room and the sprinklers began raining down water on everyone. "This should buy us some time, but just to make sure…"

Once the room was evacuated Grant took out a small pocket knife and tossed it at a red box by the door. As soon as it made contact with the box, big metal doors quickly shut trapping them in the room. The knife also hit part of the electric wiring, turning off the cameras and sensors.

"Now," Grant clasped his hands together, "let's find that room."

(***)

Cammie stood in her hotel room, perfecting her outfit in the mirror. She heard the door open behind her, but didn't turn around to see who had entered; she knew it could only be Zach.

She could see him smile through the mirror as he came up behind her and brushed her hair to one side. "Nice costume... Horrible book though."

"You read The Great Gatsby?" Cammie turned to face him, leaving no room between the two.

Zach smirked and took a step back from her. "There's a lot you don't know about me Gallagher girl."

"Thanks for reminding me of that fact. So what book character are you supposed to be?" She asked noticing that he was wearing the same attire he had on earlier.

Zach did a quick spin before taking a seat on Cammie's bed. "Zachary Goode."

"Zach, last time I checked you weren't in any books," She pointed out.

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll be reading about me."

She smiled at the comment and inserted the comms unit in her ear before picking up her purse. "What's the plan?"

"We are going to go to a party… and we're going to have a good time," He answered.

Cammie raised an eyebrow at the statement and took out her comms unit. "I thought you said-,"

"I lied. This, my dear Cammie, is a date. The one I have owed you for so long, so don't say anything and let's have a good time. Who knows it may end in a kiss? Well… that is if the clock doesn't strike twelve. You don't want your carriage to turn back into a pumpkin, do you?"

Cammie didn't know what to say in response, so she settled on a simple smile and a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.

Zach stood up and walked over to the girl. He took her hand in his and allowed himself to lean forward for a kiss.

It was unlike the other kisses they had shared. This one wasn't rushed or hard or forceful; it was slow and passionate like they had all the time in the world. Cammie could feel a spark go off in her mind, lighting a fire that filled her whole body and before she knew it Zach had her pressed up against the wall, the only things on her mind his lips, his tongue, and his hands, but then he pulled away.

"I usually like to save the fun for the fourth date, but it seems like you just can't resist me," Zach teased.

Cammie rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. "Zach-,"

"Shh," he cut her off with another quick kiss and pulled her towards the door. "It's time for us to go."

Cammie sighed and allowed herself to be dragged away by Zach knowing fully well that she was in for a night of excitement and for once… she was okay with that.

"You're lucky you're cute," she told him.

Zach faked a gasp and looked back at her. "I knew you only liked me for my body."

Cammie rolled her eyes and got on the motorcycle Zach had bought earlier before wrapping her arms around him. "Shut up and drive."

"Quoting songs now, are we?" He joked.

"There's just no stopping you, is there?" She asked.

He smiled back at her and said, "Nope."

And then they rode off into the night.

_**AN: I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I have such a busy schedule with school. Hopefully, I'm able to finish this story. Please review, favorite, and subscribe if you liked it! Reviews make people update quicker! Sorry for the mistakes!**_

_**-Karina**_


End file.
